Erinth Karan (4uk4ata)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Bard Level: 1 Experience: 1,184 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Elven, High Landellian, Dwarf, Draconic Deity: Thalina, with a leaning to Penk. First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Special Delivery Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) (+2 racial) CON: 12 +1 (5 pts) (-2 racial) INT: 14 +2 (2 pts) (+2 racial) WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 6/9 = + CON (1) (Bard 01) AC: 16 = + DEX (3) + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = Bard(00) CMB: +2 = (0) + STR (2) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (0) + STR (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +1*= 1 (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +5 = 1 (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Will: +2 = 1 (2) + WIS (-1) + Misc (1) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 *+2 vs poisons/drugs, +4 vs alcohol Weapon Statistics Spear: Attack: +2 = (0) + STR(2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: x3, Special: Two handed Longbow: Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX(3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit:20/x3, Special: Point blank shot Elven Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (+1 skill point, taken once) Elven Magic: +2 to spell penetration checks, +2 to identify magic items Keen Senses: +2 to perception checks Vision: Low-light vision Elven immunities: immune to magical sleep, +2 vs enchantment spells/effects Elven weapon prof: short sword, rapier, longbow, shortbow, longsword Class Features Bard Armor/Weapons: WP (Simple + longsword, rapier, sap, shortsword, shortbow, and whip), armor proficiency (light), shield proficiency Bardic knowledge: + 1/2 level (1) to knowledge checks Bardic performance: 6 rounds/day - Countersong: Performance check result (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) can be used as a save against a sonic or language-dependent magical attack - Distraction: Performance check result (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) can be used as a save vs. an illusion (figment or pattern) attack - Fascinate: fascinates a nearby creature, Will DC 13 resists - Inspire Courage: +1 competence bonus to attack & damage, +1 morale bonus to saves vs fear & charm Feats Point-blank shot (lvl 1): +1 to attack and damage with ranged weapons if within 30 feet. Traits Resilient(Will): +1 to will saves Iron Liver: +2 to saves vs poison or drugs, +4 vs alcohol Skills Skill Points: 9 = (6) + INT (2)/Level; FC (1), Misc (00) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Appraise +6 1 3 2 +0 Bluff +3 0 0 3 +0 Climb +1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) +2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy +3 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Fly +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate +3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +7 1 3 2 +1 Bardic Kn Knowledge (Dngnrng) +3 0 0 2 +1 Bardic Kn Knowledge (Engnrng) +3 0 0 2 +1 Bardic Kn Knowledge (Geography) +3 0 0 2 +1 Bardic Kn Knowledge (History) +7 1 3 2 +1 Bardic Kn Knowledge (Local) +3 0 0 2 +1 Bardic Kn Knowledge (Nature) +3 0 0 2 +1 Bardic Kn Knowledge (Nobility) +3 0 0 2 +1 Bardic Kn Knowledge (Planes) +3 0 0 2 +1 Bardic Kn Knowledge (Religion) +3 0 0 2 +1 Bardic Kn Linguistics +6 1 3 2 +0 Perception +5 1 3 -1 +2 Keen Senses Perform (Percussion) +7 1 3 3 +0 Perform (Oratory) +7 1 3 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -1 +0 Spellcraft +6 1 3 2 +0 identify magic items +8 (1) 3 2 +2 Elven magic Stealth +6 1 3 3 -1 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim +1 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips First Level (2/day) * Ghost Sound (DC 12) * Silent Image (DC 13) * Detect Magic * Grease (DC13) * Message * Prestidigitation Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Entertainer Outfit -- -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Spear 2 gp 6 lb Longbow 75 gp 3 lb Arrows (20) 1 gp 3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Flint and steel 1 gp - lb 2 day's rations 1 gp 2 lb Spare clothes (traveler) 1 gp 5 lb twine 0.01 gp 0.5 lb Needle 0.5 gp -- lb Soap 0.03 gp 0.5 lb Candles x5 0.05 gp - lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Mirror 10 gp 0.5 lb Mug (wooden) 0.01 gp 1 lb Whetstone 0.01 gp 1 lb Musical instrument (hand drum) 3 gp 3 lb Belt pouch 1 gp 0.5 lb Chalk (several colors) 0.05 gp -- lb Total gold: 125.25 gp 57 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 130 GP: 125 SP: 77 CP: 23 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: M Age: 118 Height: 182 cm Weight: 65 kg Hair Color: Light brown Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Green and red tunic with an embroidered thrush, green hat with a feather, leather boots and britches Demeanor: Friendly, seemingly distracted, curious Background Erinth is a wanderer and traveling artist from the Tal Hollow region, born in one of the traveling extended elven families that tour the region. He was curious and talkative from an early age, and was expected to be an apprentice under the band's loremaster. He did do that, and the old elf's (and Sahele Ogintera is quite old even by elven standards) stories and taleweaving talents left a great thirst for old, obscure lore and a taste for flair and oration in the young elf. However, while he was his mentor's equal in quick wit and charisma, and more than her even in her best days in athleticism and adventurous spirit, he lacked her sense, experience, and wisdom. This came to haunt him when he decided to use some of her old paraphernalia to impress one of his friends, and incidentally activated a magic item that promptly burnt out, singing his eyebrows and face and scaring the stuffing out of a potential girlfriend. Needless to say, his mentor was not happy. After making amends, he was told that he should travel the world a bit and get more experience in its ways before coming back (and it was intimated that this should take a while). He smiled, thanked everyone, took his goodbye with his friends and family, and left. This was some 40 years ago. He has traveled around a bit, done odd jobs, and collected what lore, songs, and jokes he could. He's made a fair amount of money and lost a lot of it to easy living, which didn't do much for his wisdom but certainly improved his experience - and his tolerance for alcohol, among other things. Somewhat jaded, yet naturally optimistic, he finds himself at the Dunn Wright inn for gods know what time, hoping that it will be one of those times where he actually makes a profit on his stay. Adventure Log Special Delivery Jan 1st, 2013 - March 13th, 2013 XP Received: 1,184 XP = (680 EXP + 504 TXP over 72 days) Treasure Received: 1,359 GP = (927 EXP + 432 TXP over 72 days) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (9 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (10 Jan 2013) (Satin Knights ~ another judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters